


Rescue

by malfoible



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian goes to rescue his brother. Follows Barriers and Bridges and Cheer Up Don.Some violence and torture but not graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Edgerton woke with a start.  
Every atom of his being tingled, every hair on his body stood on end.  
All his sniper senses on high alert. 

His mouth was full of Charlie's brown curls so at least Charlie was safe.  
He gently ran his hands over him to check he was alive leading to a murmured "Againyourinsatiable” from his lover before he drifted back to sleep.

Edgerton slipped on some clothes and carefully retrieved his gun, moving silently through the house he could find nothing that gave him concern.  
Doors and windows were all locked. Something however had woken him. He could still feel the tension seething through himself. 

Maybe it was Don.  
There had been no urgent cases when he left for the evening but things change quickly at the F.B.I.  
However, surely Charlie would be feeling something if it was Don in danger, not himself.

Remaining alert he went into the kitchen and made coffee.  
He stood looking out onto the darkened road.  
He reached for his phone a second before it rang and concern surged through him as he recognised the caller.

“Sarah?”

“Ian you have to come, Marcus has been kidnapped! We’re all freaking out. Cass isn’t sure what to do for the best. Please Ian….”  
Her voice broke with emotion.

“I’ll be there a.s.a.p but it could be twelve hours, Sarah, it’s a long way. Is Cass there?”

Cass Cadogan his onetime foster mother spoke up. “Yes I’m here. I don’t know whether you’ll be able to help Ian but we could do with you here.”

“I’m going to hang up now and try and find a flight. I’ll ring you back when I know when I can get there and you can tell me what’s been going on. Why on earth would anyone kidnap Marcus?”

He ran upstairs and shook Charlie awake. “Msleepintooearlycomebacktobed.”

“Please wake up sweetheart. I have to go to Newcastle, Marcus has been kidnapped.”

“Marcus? Can’t be. Whatever for? You need to go. I need to go too.”

“No you don’t need to do that.”

“Yes of course I do I’ll find some flights while you call Don.” He was wide awake now reaching for his laptop.

“Eppes”

“It’s Edgerton.”

“Ian? Is there a case? What’s up? Is Charlie ok?”

“Don, I have to go to England. To Newcastle. Marcus has been kidnapped.”

“Marcus? Then I have to come too.”

“Charlie said the same thing but I need to work fast Don. I don’t know what I’m dealing with anyway you can’t just walk away from work .”

“ For this. I can. I’ll take some outstanding leave. I’m coming. You pick me up on the way to the airport no arguing.”

Ian turned to Charlie. Try for three tickets Don’s coming too.” He shook his head in puzzlement.

“Marcus is your family love. You are part of our family, so, so is he. We look after family, we want to help, we need to help. Ring them to say were on our way. There is a plane in two hours.”

Ian pulled Charlie to him, kissed his head then his lips. ”Thank you.”

 

Marcus was tied to a chair, his head covered with some kind of bag.

He stirred into consciousness. He didn’t know where he was but he could guess who had taken him.

The puzzling thing was why was he still alive?

The hard men of the North East tended to knock you on the head and throw you into the Tyne.

It often took weeks to find a body.

They floated downstream often out to sea before being washed ashore unrecognisible.

 

Not dead, so they want information, oh fuck, I hope I don’t know what they want because I’m not sure I can hold out against torture.  
I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.

He listened carefully but could hear no footsteps or even breathing nearby.

He moved his shoulder a little and flinched, must have been pulled out of its socket, he ran his tongue round his lips tasting blood, cut lip, maybe loose teeth. Lovely.  
Hearing a door open then brisk footsteps he sat completely still.

A warm body stood in front of him pulled the bag off and spoke quietly.

“Now I know you’re awake and I know you can hear me. You have taken something that belongs to me and I want its return.  
We are going to be here until you tell me where it is. You are going to resist and that will be extremely painful to you.  
If you tell me what I want to know I can finish you off quick, make sure you don’t suffer, well maybe a little.

Think of those that love you, wondering what’s happened to you. They are going to be destroyed seeing the pain you must have been in. Seeing what you’ve gone through. Better to die quickly. Let them grieve.

Marcus couldn’t help taking a minute to appreciate the man’s words, he was very good, another man may take him up on his offer.  
After all who wanted their family to go through agony.  
Neither Cass or Sarah would want him to be tortured but would they themselves, give in to this guy, to allow other people to be harmed to save themselves, of course not.  
Cass had helped so many people in her life, all the foster kids she had helped.  
Would she give in? Not fuckin likely. He put his chin up and shook his head.

“Not playing eh well it was worth a try. Now here’s where the fun starts. I’m going to take off your shoes and soon I’m going to break your toes and every hour after that I’m going to come back and break something else until you do not have a single unbroken bone in your body.  
I’m sure before then you will tell me where my property is.” He took off one of Marcus shoes and stamped hard on his foot.

Although it hurt Marcus didn’t think it was broken. He was left alone to think.

 

The plane ride was quiet, each of the three men lost in their own thoughts.

Charlie seated between Don and Ian could feel the tension flowing off them in waves.

Despite what he had said to Ian he also was puzzled at Don wanting to accompany them.

Don and Marcus had hooked up twice in the past but Charlie had never thought it was anything serious.

Don didn’t do serious and they lived so far apart a real relationship was not feasible.

He knew how much Don cared for his people, his need to look after everyone, to save them.

He must have stronger feelings for Marcus than Charlie had realised.

Don was himself surprised at the feelings that surged through him. 

Yes he had spent time with Marcus, had slept with him, had enjoyed their connection, but the fury he felt on hearing Marcus had been kidnapped was a red mist running through him.  
Marcus was one of the good guys. If Don could help save him he would.

 

Edgerton was remembering meeting Marcus for the first time.  
His father had been based in England.  
His mother had died while his father was overseas on a mission.  
He had been sent to foster care in Newcastle before being sent back to the U.S. but Ian wouldn’t go back until his dad returned and he had stayed for two years until finally his father had come to collect him.

He had arrived at the big, warm house, with all his possessions.  
He was given a plate of food and Cass introduced him to the other children.  
A tiny blonde girl Sarah who was there for respite care while her father was ill.  
A pair of brothers who only stayed a few months and Marcus, a pale, brown haired, boy of eight, with a slight stammer.

After dinner he had been shown to his room.

He had wanted to throw himself down on the bed and bawl his eyes out for his mother and his missing father, the place was alien to him the accents strange, the people unknown.  
He did indeed lie on the bed but he wasn’t alone for long. The tiny girl came in dragging Marcus behind her. She was sucking her thumb only removing it from her mouth to say.

“Cass says you’re sad and we’re not to bother you but when I’m sad Marcus reads me a story. Do you want him to read you a story?”

Ian had looked at the pair in surprise. The boy looked ready to flee but the girl was determined.  
She climbed up onto the bed and Marcus had perched on the end and begun to read.

His stammer got less and less as he read and his younger self had gained some small comfort from the pair.

Sarah had fallen asleep halfway through the story but Marcus had read on till the end then curled up beside her.

Cass coming to look for them a while later had smiled “You have made a couple of fans, usually it takes a while for Marcus to trust people.  
She had carried the pair back to their own rooms. 

After that first night it became a regular occurrence.  
Marcus loved reading.  
Ian had allowed him to read some of his collection of comics.  
He was very careful.  
Over the two years he had become more than a brother.   
The thought of any harm coming to him had Edgerton incendiary. 

Ian was not like Don. He had no regrets for anything he had done to further the cause of justice.  
He firmly believed vengeance should rain down on the wicked.

Marcus was wishing for a little vengeance.  
He had been left alone for he assumed the hour the big man had promised.  
He returned with a couple of thugs who seemed to be looking forward to doing Marcus some damage.  
First the boss asked him the question, he even gave Marcus a sip of water before he replied.   
Marcus only shook his head.   
The thugs then took great pleasure in smashing all of the toes on his right foot.  
Marcus accepted they must be broken because the pain was so bad.  
He was asked the question again but this time instead of shaking his head he threw up the small amount of water he had swallowed.  
He thought he might faint.  
He hoped he would.

 

Edgerton and the brothers Eppes were met at the airport by a tearful Sarah, accompanied by a tall broad giant of a man.  
Sarah flew into Ian’s arms and the big man put out his hand.

“Well the years have been good to you Ian. David..”

“Thornton? It’s been a long time I remember you and your brother, Jared, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, he’s in the army now doing very well.”

“”I brought David because he can help. Help find Marcus and get you em what you need.”

They passed out of the airport and got into the car.

“What I need?”

“”Well you won’t have been able to bring your gun. Dave can get you one.”

Charlie looked worried.

Ian squeezed his hand.“Not planning on going to war, just want Marcus back safe. Might need a weapon for safety.” He nodded at Don over Charlie’s head.

Don nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry we’re not going to do anything reckless”. He patted Charlie’s shoulder.

They arrived at the apartment and found a strained Cass waiting for them she hugged them all.

Ian spoke up. “Tell us the whole story, then we can begin a search.”

“I don’t know where to search. I don’t know where to begin to search.”

“That’s where I can help.”

“But you don’t know the area Charlie.”

“No but I know the math, the math is the same, the search equation is the same. We need a map and the last known whereabouts of Marcus, just tell us all you know. I promise I can help”

“It began a few months ago we had come across some young girls that were being exploited. They were being run by a gang. Taken to various hotels and private houses to be used. We helped the police and managed to rescue most of the girls.  
Anita, a social worker we know arranged for them to be moved to another city, we helped find them places to stay.  
Safe houses. Helped them return to school or find work. We have been working very hard.

Then a woman came to us, her husband was the head of the organisation, she was disgusted when she found out, wanted help to escape from him, to get her child away. We helped her escape.

She gave us more information which we passed on to the police.   
Her husband found out we were involved and that’s why he took Marcus.  
He probably expects Marcus to tell him where his wife and son have gone.

Ian, Marcus is not a fighter, he helps people, he would die before he betrayed anyone but he will be hurt or killed by these people unless we find him."

 

Marcus had retreated into himself, his pain had taken him back to his childhood, his abusive parents, the cold house lacking in food, warmth, comfort.  
He had imagined, when he was a child, that someone would come and save him, from the hurt and the squalor and he had been proved right when he had been taken in by Cass.  
He had learned to trust, banished his fears, learned to love.

Before then, on the worst of days, he had retreated into his own private world. Somewhere safe. He returned there now.

 

Charlie gathered all the information from the others, David got in touch with some people he knew asking for information about property the gang might own.  
They found out quite a lot and Charlie set about laying out what they knew on the map.

Don followed Ian out onto the balcony. “It’s been more than twenty four hours. It’s not looking good…”

“Don if you could have seen what he was like as a child, he had been through so much, I can’t give up till I find him.”

“Not saying that…only that we need to hurry… I won’t give up either...He’s spec… he means something to me…”

Edgerton looked at Don knowing he had trouble admitting his feelings. A slight smile crossed his face. “You don’t want a hug do you?”

Don smiled back and punched his arm.

They went back inside and took up David’s offer to get them some guns.

Charlie with help from Sarah and Cass worked through all the information, plotted it on the map then Charlie got to work. By the time Don and Ian had returned he was almost certain of where they could find Marcus.

 

Edgerton and Don had had another moment in the car after picking up the guns.

“We can get into trouble over this Don you could blow your whole career.”

“I’m not backing out. We find Marcus, if we have to kill a few bad guys then so be it. No one has to know we were even here.”

Ian was impressed with the steely determination on Don’s face. “So be it.”

 

Charlie had narrowed the search down to part of an old closed down shipyard.  
David said he would drive them.

“You might get hurt.”

The big man laughed. “Been hurt before, don’t worry. I’ll help, not hinder. I love him too, Marcus is like my brother too.”

 

The ride took about twenty minutes.

Edgerton, now he was doing something had calmed down, the feel of a gun in his hands always brought him peace. He was totally professional now.

Don looked across at him. Edgerton was an extremely dangerous man. Don would feel sorry for the kidnappers if they hadn’t been holding Marcus. Edgerton was about to start a war whatever he may say to Charlie.

 

When they arrived at the docks the night was inky black, you could hear the river water lapping at the dock wall.  
There was one car parked near the building they were looking at and Ian slipped the hood open and took something from inside.

“Dave stay by the car. Stop them if they try to escape.” Dave nodded.

He walked softly for a big man but he was awed by how Edgerton and Eppes dissolved into the darkness.

The gang were not expecting anyone to find them so had taken no precautions on being overlooked.  
The outside door was unlocked Don and Ian crept inside.  
Waiting till their eyes got used to the gloom then they followed a slight sound coming from an adjoining room.  
Edgerton rolled his eyes in disbelief as he registered the three men in the room standing in front of Marcus.  
He blanked out the thought of what had happened to Marcus until he had dealt with the gang.

He looked a question at Don and Don nodded instantly. No prisoners.

Edgerton shot two of the men outright as Don turned his gun on the third.

Three dead bodies lay on the filthy floor of the warehouse.

The sniper moved to stand over the bodies and shot them again.

Don looked up but didn’t say a word as he took in the sight of the man on the chair.

Marcus was almost unrecognisable.  
His face bruised and swollen dried blood round his mouth but it was his hands and feet that looked the worst, they had been smashed with what seemed to be a hammer from the state of him.  
Toes and fingers bent out of shape blood both dried and fresh leaking out of them.

Don went to crouch near him. Feeling for a pulse in his neck. His eyes were wet and his  
voice filled with emotion as he said. “Alive, just.”

 

Edgerton took in the state of his brother, the state of the room and the three dead bodies on the floor and wished he could bring them back to life so he could kill them over and over again.

“Hold him while I cut the cords.”

Marcus was a dead weight as Don lifted his body from the chair, Ian helped Don carry him gently to the car.

David was shocked by the sight of him. “Oh fuck is he…?”

“Not quite, we need a hospital quick.”

“Marie. We’ll take him to the hospital where she works. She’s dealt with people we’ve brought her before she knows Marcus.”

Edgerton and Don held Marcus between them wanting to hold on tight but not wanting to cause him any more hurt.   
He still hadn’t come round. They were both worried.

“Do you think they drugged him?”

“Maybe or maybe he’s just shut himself off. Gone somewhere inside his head to escape the pain.”

Ian rang Cass. “We have him. He’s badly hurt. He needs a hospital David suggested a woman, Marie?”

“Yes take him there. We’ll come right away. I’ll call Marie she’ll rush him through. With no questions.”

Don looked at Marcus bruised and broken covered in vomit and filth. He wanted to clean him off make him well make him smile.

The thought of anything like this happening to Charlie froze his blood.

Ian gave Don’s hand a short squeeze. “Thanks. I couldn’t have found him without you and Charlie. It means a lot.”

“You would do the same for me.” Edgerton nodded.

 

A slender red headed woman in a white coat met them at the hospital.  
She rushed Marcus into an examination room and had a nurse clean him up.  
X rays showed he had multiple fractures.

When Cass and Sarah arrived, Marcus had been settled into a clean bed. 

“We’ll sort out the broken bones, I’m rather worried that he didn’t stir while we cleaned him up. I’m worried he may have a head injury.”

Edgerton wrapped his arm round Cass’s shoulders. “I think he may have gone into his headspace. Hiding to avoid the trauma. We need to help him come back, show him he’s safe.”

Sarah stood quietly by the bed stroking the side of Marcus’ face. “We need a book.”

“Will this do?” Charlie brought a well thumbed copy of the Hobbit from his pocket.

Both Don and Ian had pulled Charlie into their arms hugging him tight when he had arrived.  
Both of them feeling it could have been Charlie hurt.   
Charlie lying in a hospital bed, a lover and a brother another version. 

“Yes good it should have Peter Pan of course.”

Everyone looked at her. “His favourite when he was small, lost boys, adventure and the Wendy mother. His escape.” 

Every single person in that room even the nurse swore to themselves they would go find a copy of Peter Pan.

Sarah sat by the bed and began to read. The doctor returned with a specialist. His face grave.

“ The damage to his toes is extensive. I’m not sure they can be saved.”

Cass looked worried, “Just do your best. Afterwards we can help him recover.”

“Well do what we can but it will take a while. Around four hours it would be best if you left, got some rest, came back fresh, he’ll need you all.”

Sarah wouldn’t leave and David stayed with her, she curled into his side craving his heat. 

Cass went home with Ian and the Eppes.

Charlie was exhausted and Ian took him to lie down.  
He held him close stroking his hair as he slept.  
Ian thought back over the last few hours Don was right no one would ever know they had been there. The deaths would be put down to gang rivalry.

Don couldn’t’ relax he joined Cass on the terrace. 

“Thank you for coming with Ian I didn’t expect it. When I first met you Ian said you had a quixotic need to save people. Well you saved someone tonight. Thank you.”

“knee jerk reaction at that moment. Anyone would tell you I’m not usually impulsive.” He grinned.

“I don’t need details I saw yours and Ian’s face at the hospital. Will there be repercussions?”

“Don’t think so. Dave went to check afterwards. There were three men one was the boss the one you were worried about.”

He looked hard into her face. Then finished. “All dead, probably be blamed on gang rivalry. Dave threw the guns into the river and torched the car. There is nothing to lead to us.”

"The police have been trying to get something on that gang for years, don’t think they’ll look too hard into the case."

 

Over the next few days they took it in turns to read to Marcus. he was on strong pain meds so the doctor said it may take a while for him to wake up.

 

When they weren’t reading they were encouraged to talk to him, hoping the familiar sound of a voice would wake him.

Sarah was talking non-stop and almost missed a reedy voice saying. “Thirsty.”

By the time she had called a nurse he had gone quiet but Sarah was delighted to think he was recovering.

Cass sat by his bed later stroking his hair. “ Come on boy stop lolling about, I need you. We all need you. She leant over and kissed his cheek. He stirred in the bed not awake but not completely knocked out either she smiled with relief. “Plenty of time love you wake when you’re ready we’ll be here.”

Edgerton was reading next evening when Marcus finally opened his eyes for the first time.

“Ian? So I’m dead then?”

“No idiot? Next time you want me to visit just ask ok?”

“Ok.” He drifted back to sleep.

A large knot inside Edgerton’s chest broke and he bit off a sob. Then a chuckle, how long since he had cried. Not since his mother had died. Bloody Marcus. 

Don was the next visitor. Ian had gone home to Charlie.

Don was weary of reading. He remembered the first time he and Marcus had met.  
How the younger man had loved sports had talked about stats and game and watched every game on TV.  
He switched on the TV in the room and instead of reading he commentated on the football match that was being shown, even though he had no idea what was going on.

When the nurse came in to check Marcus’ vitals she tried to explain it to him. 

Don kept calling it soccer and the nurse, football and they were laughing when a voice broke in.

“Football, only Americans call it soccer.”

“About time you woke up. Your family have been worried sick. Your boyfriend’s been here for days.”

“Boyfriend?”

Don moved to the bed and dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

The nurse smiled and left the room.

“Don what the hell… boyfriend… must be dreaming.”

He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Don let out a sigh of relief. Marcus seemed to be almost himself. He rang Cass then Ian to let them know. Sitting back down by the bed he let his feelings out for once and his eyes filled with emotion, he had to wipe a tear away, when the nurse returned with the doctor. 

Charlie woke alone and disoriented, he felt a little lost. 

He didn’t know what to do here, he wanted to go home.  
He missed his work and Ian, he missed having Ian’s attention, he missed waking up with him and making love with him.

He was pleased they had come and found Marcus and pleased he seemed to be recovering but everyone seemed to be at the hospital all day even Don. 

He went over his thought processes and felt sick to his stomach.  
Is that what was wrong?  
Was he jealous?  
Jealous of Marcus having everyone’s attention.  
Don and now Ian had always fussed over Charlie, taking care of him making sure he was safe, making sure he was happy.  
He was such a selfish bastard. He was ashamed of himself.

He showered and dressed quickly. There were messages on his cell telling him where everyone was.

Even though they were all worried about Marcus they had taken the time to let him know what was going on.  
A large weight settled in his chest he didn’t deserve their consideration he was an idiot.

He decided to go to the hospital, taking some things for Marcus that he might like. He walked into town and visited a book shop where he bought some talking books and something to play them on. The store assistant was very helpful and even called for a taxi to take him to hospital.

 

Don was coming out of Marcus’ room as he arrived.  
“Hey buddy, are you ok? You missed Edgerton he went home around an hour ago. I’m waiting for Cass then I’m going to follow him. Marcus is lots better so I might be able to sleep tonight.” 

He ruffled Charlie’s curls. “Do you want to ride back with me?”

“Yes thanks I brought these for Marcus I’ll just set them up.”

He unwrapped the parcel and slid a disc into the player and soon a pleasant voice was heard reading aloud.  
He leant over Marcus and looked at his face.  
He had an open and friendly face but it was crossed now with lines of pain, dark circles under his eyes.  
His hands and feet were bandaged.   
The sound of all the machines in the room were barely covered by the sound of the audiobook.  
He leant and kissed Marcus’ forehead. “Sorry, sorry I’m so selfish. Get better soon.”

The ride home was quiet. Don was practically dead on his feet and Charlie had lots to think about.  
When they got home Don went straight to bed.   
Charlie entered the bedroom he shared with Ian and found him fast asleep.  
He smiled as he pulled the covers up.  
Taking his laptop and his notepad he went and sat outside on the balcony.

An hour passed the Ian’s voice. “Charlie?”

“I’m here.”

“Come lie down with me I’ve missed you.”

Charlie let Ian pull him down onto the bed.

He laced his fingers through Charlie’s curls and kissed him lovingly.

“Thank you for coming with me and finding Marcus for me, us. I don’t know what i would have done this week without you being here by my side.” 

Charlie groaned as he settled into Ian’s arms.  
“Don’t thank me I’m a horrible person. I’ve been jealous and annoyed and selfish.”

Edgerton pulled him closer. “You were the one that found him. We might never have succeeded if not for you.”

“I’ve been jealous that you’ve been spending all your time with him. Don too, I’m so used to you both taking care of me I didn’t like it when you were taking care of someone else. I’m a total bastard.”

“No you’re just spoilt.” Ian grinned.

Charlie’s eyes opened wide expecting Ian to argue with him over what had been said but he realised Ian was being honest he was spoilt  
His eyes filled and threatened to spill over.  
He loved Ian so much he hated to disappoint him.

Edgerton tipped Charlie’s face up and kissed him gently. “Last time we were here I promised to love and cherish you. I will always do that.”

Charlie sighed his relief. " I love you so much, from now on you must promise to tell me when I’m being selfish and spoilt.”

“Promise. Now I’ve missed you so much this week, missed kissing you, touching you, missed making love to you, can I spoil you just a little.”

Charlie groaned as Ian stripped him, sliding his hands over every inch of him, his tongue thrusting gently into Charlie’s mouth, he gripped Charlie’s hardening length and rubbed briskly.

Charlie was soon writhing with pleasure.  
He took hold of Edgerton’s already throbbing cock and pleaded.  
“Ian, need you inside me please, oh fuck please Ian.”

Ian prepared Charlie carefully then sank inside him making them both sigh with pleasure.

Ian smiled and kissed Charlie afterwards holding him close murmuring sweet words in his ear.

 

Don slept like the dead and woke much refreshed. He had a shower and felt even better.  
There was no-one around so he made some food and after eating it decided to walk to the hospital.  
It was a pleasant evening for walking, still a little warmth left in the setting sun.  
He strode out happy to get fresh air racing through his body.

This week had been a revelation to him.   
The feelings he felt for Marcus.  
The lack of guilt he felt at what he and Edgerton had done. 

He had always thought of himself as a good person.  
He had worried when he needed Edgerton’s help with the Crystal Hoyle case, worried he’d stepped over the line, but this time he had felt nothing for the people who had taken Marcus, they deserved to die. His conscience was clear.

 

Marcus was struggling to wake up.  
He had felt safe and comfortable in his own space, he could hear voices, familiar voices but the words made no sense.  
He wondered where he was? 

Should he try to wake? What if there was only pain waiting for him?

A different voice, strange, odd words like a story, he tried to concentrate.

The voice went silent. A different one started up lighter, more cheerful.

“Aren’t you going to wake up for me? Your family and your boyfriend keep telling me you’ve woken up and have spoken to them but by the time I come to check on you, you have gone back to sleep.”

Hands touched him as the voice spoke. He felt something wet on his face, then a towel drying gently.

Marcus tried to make sense of the words. 

Where was he?   
He remembered being hurt, in lots of pain then… what?  
Voices, odd voices, recognisible but in the wrong place.

Sarah and Cass he could understand, if he was sick they would be there but why had he heard Ian’s voice and Don’s.  
He must have been dreaming.

“Dreaming.”

“Oh you are awake. Have you been dreaming. How do you feel?”

“Thirsty.”

The voice held a straw to his lips and he took a sip.

He tried to open his eyes and found he could see her bending over him smiling.

“There you are.”

“Where….”

"Hospital. You have been here almost a week.   
Getting better every day.   
Your family have been here the whole time.  
They stepped out to have a break while the doctor was examining you.   
They’ll be back soon.”

“Family?”

“Your mum, sister and brother and that handsome boyfriend of yours. They’ve all been here everyday.”

Marcus tried to make sense of her words.

Don arrived at the door just after the doctor had left and entered the room to find Marcus awake and apparently talking to the nurse. She smiled at him.

“There you see I knew he would be back soon. I’ll leave you with him if you need anything press the buzzer.” 

“Don...?”

Don smiled and leant over the bed to drop a kiss on Marcus’ forehead. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“You did that before… Thought it was a dream.”

Don chuckled. “Yes you’ve been saying a few words to each of us then going back to sleep. We were wondering when you were ever going to properly wake.”

“Why are you here? I’m not an F.B.I. case am I?”

“No strictly personal. Cass asked Ian for help. Me and Charlie came with him. Charlie worked out how to find you.”

“Some men had me.... a hammer... did I tell them anything? What happened to them?”

“You don’t need to know that but they won’t bother you again. No, you didn’t tell them anything, that’s why you’re hurt so bad.”

Don explained what had happened to Marcus’ hands and feet. He stroked Marcus face while he talked and tried to reassure him that things would get better. 

He kissed him again on the forehead and Marcus smiled widely. “You keep doing that, as if I’m your maiden aunt.”

“Well I can hardly have sex with you in your hospital bed.” They grinned at each other.

A few minutes later Cass and Sarah returned happy to see Marcus more like his usual self.

Don went outside for some air, his phone was filled with messages from his boss asking when he was returning.  
Don had ignored them all until now.   
Now he knew Marcus was recovering he had to think about going back.   
He was needed at work and his whole life was there.  
He frowned to himself.   
His whole life? What life?  
His work, his dad, a few friends, his team.  
What would he miss if he didn’t go back.  
He shook his head, he had to go home.  
There were other people who needed his help.  
He rang his boss and said he would take another forty eight hours then he would be ready for work.

Later he asked Ian what he was going to do.

“Marcus is a lot better. Charlie wants to go home. We’ll come back with you and I’ll return in a few months.”

The hours sped by, Marcus was getting stronger by the minute, but it was going to take a long time for him to recover completely.

He was truly grateful to Charlie, Ian and Don for coming to rescue him.

 

He hugged them all in turn as they said goodbye.

Promising to come over for a visit when he was fit enough to travel.

The plane ride home was more relaxed, Don was quiet thinking about his future.

Charlie was snuggled into Ian’s side, happy they were going home. 

Ian slept the whole way, his conscience as clear as a new born babe.


End file.
